Goodnight My Angel
by Ice-Song
Summary: Little ficlet about Yuuichirou singing a lullabye to Netto and Saito when they are infants. [One shot]


Netto wrinkled his nose in his sleep and cooed as he turned over onto his back. This slight movement jarred his slightly older twin out of his own peaceful sleep causing the child to open brilliant green eyes and sniffle loudly. Yuuichirou could hear the wail that ensued four doors down even with his headphones on.

Yuuichirou winced as he listened to Saito's yells down the hall and turned to the man he was currently speaking with. He shrugged apologetically and gave the man a guilty smile. The man on the other end of the video feed laughed loudly and shook his head. "It is quite all right," he assured the tired scientist in a thick Indian accent. "I have two children of my own. I'm well aware of what it's like."

"Haruka isn't here, Mr. Jama. I have to go get him," Yuuichirou explained. "I'm very sorry."

Mr. Jama waved his hands in a dismissing gesture. "Kids are kids my friend. Please, family before work. The Namaste Sci Labs will contact you once we've gone over your program."

"Many thanks," Yuuichirou said gratefully. "I…" he was cut off as a second voice joined Saito's. "Oh boy."

Mr. Jama raised an eyebrow. "Two?" he asked.

"Twins," Yuuichirou explained hurriedly. "Twin boys. Only Netto is more prone to do something like jump out of his crib if someone isn't there in two seconds."

Mr. Jama laughed. "You can tell them apart by their cry. What a good father," he lauded the scientist. "Go to your family, we will contact you soon."

"Thank you," Yuuichirou said again and turned off the video chat. He ran out of his room and down the hall into his sons' room. Both twins stopped crying momentarily as their tired father straggled into the room, then as if on cue they both began crying simultaneously, louder then ever.

Yuuichirou felt a little vexed at this, but calmed down once he reminded himself that Haruka did this every day. His wife was gone for the weekend, at a resort upon the insistence of Yuuichirou. Taking care of twin boys alone was very stressful, as he got to learn first hand.

He made 'shushing' sounds and picked up Netto in one arm and Saito in the other. Both boys' cries died down to sniffles as they leaned against Yuuichirou and closed their eyes. Yuuichirou sent a silent prayer of thanks up to whoever was in charge of little kids on a cosmic level and walked around the room, swaying a little.

Finally he walked over to the rocking chair placed in the room and sat down, balancing the twins as gently as a sleep deprived man possibly could. Saito stirred a little and wrinkled up his face as if he was about to begin crying again and Netto quickly followed suit. Yuuichirou began to murmur nonsense noises again and rock the chair slowly. Both boys calmed down and wriggled deeper into Yuuichirou's grip. The man sighed and wracked his brain for possible solutions to this problem. He knew that Haruka would sing to them in order to help them fall asleep but he wasn't sure if he knew any songs that were good as lullabies.

He ran through every song he ever bothered memorizing the lines too and finally his memory came up with a Billy Joel song that he had heard several times. It was an old one, and oddly enough it fit the situation. He had never actually thought about it until that moment but the lyrics oddly fit. Funny how that worked out.

He took in a deep breath and was glad that no one was there to hear his raspy voice. "Good night my angel, time to close your eyes…" he murmured softly. "And save these questions for another day." Saito and Netto both squirmed a little but settled down once Yuuichirou quickly sang the next line. "I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say."

Both boys were motionless for the first time since Yuuichirou had entered the room. However, he knew that looks could be deceiving and that he should probably rock them for at least another few minutes before he was sure. "I promised I would never leave you. And you should always know, no matter where you are, I never will be far away."

Yuuichirou looked down on the sweet faces of his sons and smiled at them. He realized that he was singing to two children and decided to change the words accordingly. "Good night my angels now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me, when we were sailing on an emerald bay?"

Both twins were undoubtedly asleep at this point, but Yuuichirou kept on going, just to make sure. "And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. Inside this ancient heart, you'll always be apart of me." He sighed and closed his eyes as he hummed the musical refrain softly. "Good night my angels now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, but if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart you will always be apart of me."

Yuuichirou smiled and stood up; carrying the sleeping boys to the cradle they shared and set them both in gently. "Someday we'll be gone, but lullabies go on and on. They never die, and that's how you and I will be…" he finished softly and left the room quietly.

He walked down the hall, humming the song again as he returned to his workroom. Sometimes work at home was worth it. And not just for Haruka's sake, but his own as well.

* * *

Awww... little ficlet I wrote for a friend. Hope you enjoyed the fluff XD It's been awhile since I've written something like this. 

Also, song copyright Billy Joel and Rockman copyright Capcom (Or whoever, I don't know anymore)


End file.
